Love Equals Deception
by BloodyFang92
Summary: He was a prodigy,so was she.He was rich,she was too.He was handsome,she was beautiful.He had fan girls,she had fan boys.He had no family and neither did she?They would have been the perfect couple if she hadn't been sent to kill him. SasSak ON HOLD
1. The Beginning is the End

_Summary: _He was a prodigy, so was she. He was rich, she was too. He was handsome, she was beautiful. He had fan girls, she had fan boys. He had no family and…neither did she? They would have been the perfect couple if not for the fact that she was sent to kill him, by his worse enemy.

_Thoughts _

_**Inner Selves **_

_**Chapter 1: The End Is The Beginning **_

Rain pelted to the ground, soaking the two teens that laid under it, Thunder rang threw out their ears and lighting flashed before them but they pain no mind to either. There only focus was each other. Jade green eyes met black and red ones, as a sword was pressed against the skin under her chin, ready to slice it open at any moment.

The two teens clothes were shredded, torn and soaked, filled with both fresh and dry blood. The green eyed on laid on the ground, the sword on her throat, while the red and black eyed one laid on top of her stomach, holding tightly to the sword with his shaking hands.

"Do it." The woman told the man on top of her. Blood was running down the sides of her mouth to the ground.

'_End my misery.' _

The man glared at her and pressed the sword harder against her throat, drawing droplets of blood.

"You think I won't?" He asked her and she smiled slightly.

'_You won't.' _

"I know you will. That's why I said it. Do it, kill me." The woman answered.

'_I can't do this anymore.' _

"I will do it you know." The man told her, staring into her green eyes, searching them for any signs of emotion. He only saw one, and it wasn't the one he was looking for.

'_I can't.' _

"I know that's why I said it." She said to him.

'_You have to.'_

She grabbed his hands with her bloody ones. One was on the hilt while the other was on the blade. She pushed his hands further forward, making the blade dig deeper into her throat. He was startled and angered by the motion and pushed the blade backwards, towards himself.

"Why? Why do you want to die? Why'd you betray me? Why Sakura?" The man shouted at the woman, demanding her to answer.

'_Why'd you do it?' _

"Because I'm not suppose to love. I live for one purpose, nothing more. I betrayed my purpose so now I must face the consequences." Sakura answered him, making sure not to look him straight in the eye.

'_You can't be my purpose.' _

his chest constricted painfully as he listened to her reason. Weather it was out of anger or heartbreak he didn't know. She lived for one purpose and she betrayed it? So what? What does it matter? That's no reason to want to die.

"That is no reason to want to die Sakura. Nobody can live for one purpose, they must have others as well." The man said to her and received a chuckle in response.

'_I thought I was your purpose.' _

"You're the one to talk, you only live to kill the murderer of your family, Sasuke, you told me that yourself." Sakura told him and his head lowered so his bangs covered his eyes.

"No Sakura, I used to live for that purpose alone but not anymore," He said before looking her straight in the eye, "I live for you now, Sakura. I love you."

'_Your my purpose.' _

He eased the sword on her neck and pulled it back, until it was an inch away. Sakura looked away from him.

"No Sasuke, you don't because I don't. Love means nothing. It does you no good. It only gives you a weakness." Sakura responded to his confession and his heart shattered, the constricting pain coming back into his chest. The hold on his sword slackened and he slumped back, and released the blade of his sword to put his hand on the ground to hold himself up.

'_You can't.' _

"If you don't love me than what did our being together mean?" He whispered to her, his head down and his eyes looking to the side, at the ground.

'_Don't say it.' _

"Nothing." She told him in a equal whisper and he shut his eyes tightly. He felt tears running down his face as he heard the truth. He made no attempt to stop them. It would do no good.

'_Everything.'_

"I'm sorry." He heard her whisper before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. The last thing he saw before the darkness took him was her jade green eyes filled with tears.

* * *

_**(This is where the story begins.)**_

Her jade green eyes fluttered open as the annoying sound of beeping reached her ears. Her hand flew to the item and she hit it so hard that it smashed into pieces.

'_Damn! That's the tenth one this month. I have to stop doing that.' _She thought as she pushed herself out of bed.

'_**You said that last time too and yet you did it again.' **_She heard her inner grumble.

'_Shut up. It's too early.' _She replied.

'_**Said that before too and it was nine at night.' **_She heard her inner mumble.

"_Just be quiet.' _She snapped. She didn't need nor want a headache right now.

'_**Whatever.' **_Her inner said before quieting down.

"Sakura, you better be up. And that alarm clock better still be intact." She heard a smooth male voice say from behind her wooden door.

"Umm…define intact." Sakura said to him and she heard him sigh.

"Sakura! That's the tenth one this month and it's only the third week." He yelled at her threw the door.

"I know, I know. I'll be more careful next time."

"You said that last time."

"Shut up."

"You shut up and get ready for school. You have an hour." The man told her and she heard as he walked away.

"Stupid Reiji." Sakura muttered. She sighed before walking into the bathroom. She turned on the water and jumped in as her day began.

Thirty minutes later she was dressed and sitting at the table in her kitchen. She wore tight blue jeans that hugged tightly to her hips and a white belly shirt with a blue jean jacket over it. Her pink cherry blossom belly button ring was now visible. She also had on silver hoop earrings, a silver necklace with a pink cherry blossom pendant on it and a silver based ring with a red cherry blossom on it.

"Finally! If you would have taken any longer you would have walked to school." The man from before told her.

"Walk? How would I walk when we have over a hundred cars? And why would I have to walk when we have another half hour?" Sakura asked with a confused look on her face.

"I would have locked the doors and taken all the keys. And we don't have another half hour we have ten minutes. We have to find the school and go to the principal's office." Reiji replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh and yeah, like doing that will keep me out bro. You forget who your talking to." Sakura told her brother and he chuckled. He was six foot, with dark green eyes and black hair with red spikes in the front. He had a lean body like an athlete and his complexion was tan. He looked to be about seventeen years old.

"Yeah, I guess, sis. Eat up after all today's your first day at your new school." Reiji told her.

"Same for you and Jin. Speaking of which where is the grouch?" Sakura asked before sipping some orange juice.

"The grouch is right here." She heard a rough male voice say behind her. She didn't bother to turn around since she knew who it was.

"Hi, Jin." She said to him as he took a seat next to her.

He was six foot three with black and green eyes and black hair with pink spikes in the front. His body was built with muscle and his complexion was tan. He looked to be about eighteen years old.

"So what time are we leaving?" Sakura asked her two brothers.

"Five minutes." Jin said before standing up and leaving the room.

"Ok. He really needs to socialize more." Sakura commented and Reiji nodded in agreement.

"Well, I suppose we should get our stuff ready." Reiji said to her and she nodded. She left to her room, to gather her things. She was downstairs five minutes late with a pink Nike sports bag on her back with the straps on her shoulders. Reiji was also there.

"Where's Jin?" She asked him.

"Outside, He got the cars." He replied.

"Oh." Reiji opened the front door and the two stepped out.

There were three cars parked in front of the house. A black Cadillac Escalade, a black Corvette, and a black Lamborghini Gt.

"I got the Lamb." Sakura called before the others could.

"Vette." Reiji called.

"Whatever." Jin said and climbed in his car as did the other two. They all started their engine and drove down their mile long driveway to their gate. It opened up as they came and they drove towards their new High school.

**_(First chapter done. Hope you guys liked it. Tell me if it's worth continuing or not. Anyway sorry about the oc's but it's necessary for now. Until next time. BloodyFang92)_**


	2. Kohona High

_Summary: _He was a prodigy, so was she. He was rich, she was too. He was handsome, she was beautiful. He had fan girls, she had fan boys. He had no family and…neither did she? They would have been the perfect couple if not for the fact that she was sent to kill him, by his worse enemy.

_Thoughts _

_**Inner Selves **_

_**Chapter 2: Kohona High **_

They arrived five minutes later at their new school. Kohona high. Everyone stared as they pulled in and parked. Sakura stepped out first and saw the crowd looking at her.

"Err…Hi?" She said and half the boy's passed out. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

Her brother's stepped out soon after and joined her. They too saw the crowd. Jin glared at them while Reiji grinned.

"Fans already. Fuck." Jin muttered in annoyance.

"Nobody said they were for you. Let's just go and see what happens." She told them and they nodded. She walked towards the building, only to be stopped by six guys.

"Hey, baby. How'd you like to be my girl?" A six foot, onyx eyed, black haired man asked. Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head at the guy.

"Howa bout no." She said and went to walk past him, only to have him grab her arm instead. She looked back to see the guy had taken hold of it.

"Let go." She said calmly to him, although she was pissed off that he dared to touch her.

"No." The man replied coolly.

"She said let go, so I suggest you let go." Reiji told the man.

"This is none of your concern." The man responded.

"If it concerns my sister it does." Reiji snapped.

"No, I don't think so," He said before turning his head towards Sakura, "So how bout it baby?"

"Hey, asshole." Jin said while tapping the guy on the shoulder from behind. The guy looked back.

"What?" A fist came in contact with his cheek and he stumbled back, both hands on his now throbbing cheek. Sakura sighed. She knew what was coming next. This happened in almost every school they went to.

"You mother fucker." The man said removing his hands from his cheek to point at Jin. He charged at Jin who had stepped back a few yards, only to have Jin side step and stick his foot out, making the guy fall flat on his face.

Reiji and Sakura started to laugh almost immediately.

"Idiot." Jin muttered as everyone around him also laughed, except the guys five friends who were standing there like idiots.

"Get him, you idiots." The man told his friends and they responded immediately.

Two of them each went after Jin and Reiji and the last one went after Sakura.

"Here we go again." She muttered to herself as she got ready to fight the guy. When he was no more than five feet from her, someone blocked him from her.

"What the hell do you want?" The man asked as he saw the person step in front of her.

"Hn. Picking fights with people weaker than you? Pathetic." She heard the man in front of her say.

Well at least she hoped it was guy. A girl with a deep and smooth voice like that would be scary. She peaked from behind the guy's back to see him punch the guy who went to attack her in the face. She figured he was unconscious after a moment because he didn't get back up. The guy who had 'saved' her turned around so she got a better look at him.

He was six foot three, with black chicken like hair and onyx colored eyes. He looked to be sixteen. His skin was tan and his body was lean like an athlete. All in all she thought he was hot.

'_**Girl he's drop dead gorgeous. Forget hot.'**_

'_Will you go away?' _

'_**Hey, I just got here and I get to see this guy first thing. I think I'm gonna like this school.' **_Her inner said.

'_Go away or I'll lock you in a box or something._'

'_**I'll be back you little bitch.' **_Her inner snapped.

'_That's nice. Just go.' _

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!" A loud voice said, removing her from her thoughts. She watched a blonde haired, blue eyed guy walked…well ran up to them. He was about six feet tall and had a lean body. There were whisker like scars of each of his cheeks.

"Hey teme." He greeted Sasuke, who just scowled in response and walked away from them.

'What a weird guy.' She thought to herself as she watched him walk away.

"Ok…so who are you? Are you new?" The blonde said to her.

"Umm.. Yeah, my name is…"

"Sakura! Are you ok?" Reiji said as he walked up to them, interrupting Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Some guy helped me out but he left. Anyway this is umm…" She trailed off once she realized she didn't know the guy's name.

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

"Uzumaki, huh? Well, I'm Reiji Haruno and this is my sister Sakura. My brother, Jin is over there." Reiji said pointing to Jin who was walking up to them. Naruto nodded in response.

"Who are you?" Jin said as he stood next to Sakura, his eyes on Naruto.

"He's Naruto Uzumaki."

"So you guys are new here? You need someone to show you around?"

"No me and my bro are good but if you want you can show Sakura around. You're her age I think. 16, right?"

"Uh...yeah."

"So can you show her around?"

"Sure." Naruto answered.

"What about you and Jin?" Sakura asked.

"We'll be fine, k? See ya at three sis." Reiji said to her as he walked away, taking Jin by the hand, dragging him along. Jin went with a scowl.

"Yeah, I swear they were adopted." Sakura said as she sweat dropped at her brother's action.

"Yeah…so have you got your schedule yet?"

"No. I just got here and I already got into a fight. So I haven't had time to." Sakura told him.

"Yeah, I've noticed. Seeing guy's unconscious in the front of the school isn't too common ya know." Naruto said to her and she giggled.

"So I guess we have to go to the office, right? To get my schedule I mean."

"Yeah, follow me." Naruto said as he walked away. Sakura followed close behind him. They arrived a few seconds later. The main office was right in the front by where you walk in the main entrance.

"Hello, Miss." Sakura called the lady behind the desk.

"Yes?"

"I'm here for my schedule."

"Name."

"Haruno, Sakura."

The secretary looked for a moment before handing a piece of paper to Sakura.

"Here you go and also the principal would like a word with you, if you don't mind."

"Umm… sure." Sakura responded.

"You should get to class Uzumaki." The secretary said to Naruto.

"I'll go when I'm ready. Besides we got ten minutes before the bell rings and I have to show Sakura around."

"Were you chosen to escort Sakura around?"

"No, but I am."

The secretary was about to reply when Sakura stepped in.

"It's ok. I asked him to." She told the secretary and she nodded.

"Ok, well the principal's office is right behind this door." She told Sakura, pointing to the door to the right. Sakura nodded and walked to the door.

"I'll wait outside the office Sakura." Naruto told her and she nodded as she knocked on the door.

She heard a male voice say, "Come in."

She opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"Haruno." A silver haried, eyed guy with glasses said as he saw who walked in.

"Kabuto." Sakura replied as she walked forward.

"Long time no see, huh?" Kabuto said to her and she smiled.

"Yeah."

"So you ready to begin?"

"Yeah but I still don't understand why you're here." Sakura told him as she sat down in a black leather chair.

"To guide and direct you of course."

"I don't need guidance. I don't steer off course. I've had years of practice. Besides I got my brother's with me. Why would I need anymore guidance than that?"

"This mission is a tricky one. You must be careful."

"It's a undercover assassin mission. I'm ranked number one in them. Why would I need to be careful."

"Because once you get to know him you may not want to kill him anymore."

"Why? What are you afraid of? That I'll betray you guys and run off with him? You must be crazy if you think that. This organization is my life remember? Without it I wouldn't be here."

"You best remember that when it comes time to kill him."

"I will. Don't worry so much. Love and friendship is nothing compared to the organization." Sakura told him and he nodded.

"Good. Now get going." Kabuto told her and she nodded as she stood up. She turned and walked to the door.

"Oh and Sakura," She turned back towards him, her hand on the doorknob, "Don't do anything that will make him suspicious of you."

She nodded, opened the door and stepped out. She walked into the hall to find Naruto. She found him there with a blue haired, lavender eyed girl. She looked to be about 16 yeas old.

"Oi, Sakura." He called as he saw her. She walked over to the two.

"Hey Naruto." She said to him.

"Sakura, this is Hinata, she's a very close friend of mine. Hinata this is Sakura, she's new here." Naruto introduced.

"Hey. It's nice to meet you." Sakura said to her with a smile.

She smiled back and said, "You too."

"So Sakura, can I see you schedule?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sakura said and handed Naruto her schedule.

1st period-Math(Advanced)

2nd period-Study Hall

3rd period- English(Honors)

4th period- Social Studies(Honors)

5th period- Lunch

6th period- Science(Advanced)

7th period- Hand to Hand Combat

8th period- Fencing

"Wow, you must be really smart. I couldn't even get into one honors class. I am in your second class, lunch and your last two classes though. Hinata are you in any of her classes?"

"Yeah, 1st, 2nd, 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th." Hinata replied.

"Cool. So let's go." Naruto said as he walked towards where her first class was. The two followed him. He stopped, however after a few steps.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked and he turned around, rubbing the back of his head.

"Err…I don't know where were going." He muttered and the two fell over anime style.

"Are you kidding?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

'_What an idiot.' _She thought to herself as she sighed.

"No."

"Don't worry Naruto, I know where we're going."

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

Hinata continued the same way he was going. They arrived at the class a few moments later.

The three of them entered and the first thing they heard was a familiar voice say, "Dope."

_**(End of chapter 2. I'm glad you guys like the story. It's gonna be a little boring for her first day since she's new and has to be introduced to everyone but it will pick up after that. Yeah. Well thanks to those who reviewed. I appreciate it. The next chapter will be up as soon as I get three reviews. Until next time. BloodyFang92) **_


	3. First Day, Second Meeting

-1_Summary: _He was a prodigy, so was she. He was rich, she was too. He was handsome, she was beautiful. He had fan girls, she had fan boys. He had no family and…neither did she? They would have been the perfect couple if not for the fact that she was sent to kill him, by his worse enemy.

_Thoughts _

_**Inner Selves **_

_**Chapter 3: First Day, Second Meeting**_

Sakura looked towards the man who said that.

'_That's the guy who saved me.' _She thought to herself.

'_**What? Where?' **_Her inner asked as she began to look around.

'_Shut up and leave me alone. I'll talk to you when I'm alone. If I zone out they might think I'm weird.'_

'_**Think? I think they can just tell your weird. Especially by the way you look.'**_

'_I look like you which means your insulting yourself.'_

'_**Damn.'**_

'_Yeah.'_

'_**There talking.' **_Her inner told her and she snapped back into reality.

"Shut up teme." Naruto told Sasuke before turning towards her.

"Come on." He said as he walked towards the back of the class room, where five people stood. Two girls and three guys to be exact.

"Stupid teme, I told you to stop calling me a dope."

"Ok, dope."

"What? Stop teme."

"Stop calling me a bastard than dope." Sasuke told him.

"Stupid Teme!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Naruto! Shut Up," A blonde haired woman said before turning towards Sakura, "Sorry, they're weird. Anyway I'm Yamanaka, Ino. Who are you?"

"Haruno, Sakura. It's nice to meet you."

"Haruno? It sounds familiar. Anyway it's nice to meet you too. Let me introduce you to the group. The one with the brown eyes and two buns is TenTen. The one with the brown hair up in the pony tail is Shikamaru. The one with the long girly hair and the creepy pearl eyes is Neji. And last but not least is…"

"Uchiha, Sasuke." Sakura finished, catching the attention of the whole group.

"Yeah, you two meet before?" Ino asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Yeah this rude jerk here stepped into a fight I just had." Sakura told her, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her, stunned even though he didn't show it. Hell everybody was stunned at what she had just said. Nobody dared to insult the Uchiha for two reasons. He was the best fighter in the school and because his fan girls would go ballistic and try to kill you.

"Saved is more like it. And I have yet to receive a thank you for it." Sasuke said quickly getting over being stunned and correcting her.

"No, I could have handled one measly guy. I'm not weak you know." Sakura responded, her voice sounding angered and annoyed.

"Yeah, your annoying." Sasuke told her.

"Annoying? Did you just call me annoying?" Sakura yelled angrily.

"What are you deaf too? Yeah I did." Sasuke replied smoothly.

"Oh…I'll show you annoying…."

"Wait! Haruno! I know where I know that name from. You have a clothing design and own night clubs and stuff don't you? Plus you're a top model, right?"

"Uh…yeah. That's me. I don't own them all by myself though. My brother's do too." Sakura answered.

"So your rich?"

"No, I'm filthy rich." Sakura said earning chuckles.

"So where are your brother's? I heard they were hot." Ino asked.

"They're older and have different classes." Sakura answered.

"Oh, so where did you move here from?" Hinata asked.

"America."

"America? So you're an American?" Naruto asked.

"No, I was born in Japan but I moved to America when I was younger. I moved back here a month ago."

"Oh, so where do you live?" Shikamaru asked.

"Umm...460 Hiroshima Avenue."

"Wow! That place I like richville." TenTen said to her.

"You've been there?"

"No but Sasuke here lives on Hiroshima too. Number 480, right across from your house, I think." TenTen replied.

"Your rich?" Sakura asked, turning to Sasuke. He shook his head.

"No, I'm filthy rich." He replied with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and resisted the temptation to smack him.

"So do you live with your parents or alone with your brother's?" Ino asked and Sakura frowned at the question, her eyes darkening. Sasuke seemed to be the only one to notice but couldn't do anything since the bell rang at that moment.

"Dope, your late." Sasuke said to Naruto who started to flip.

"Oh, shit. I'm gonna get detention for sure now. Damn it. See ya guys at lunch." Naruto said as he ran off, out of the room and towards his class. The teacher walked in as he was walking…err running out.

"We'll talk later." TenTen told her as they took their seats. Sakura went up to the front of the class. The boy's all whistled at her. She sighed in response. This was going to be a long year.

"Ahh, you must be the new student. Introduce yourself to the class please." The teacher told her.

"Ok, I'm Haruno Sakura." She said while looking at the class.

"Ok, now top give you a seat. Hmmm…how about next to Sasuke?" He said with his fingers lightly stroking his chin. Sakura groaned at his decision. Of all the people she had to sit next to, it had to be him.

"Umm…excuse me, why does she get to sit next to Sasuke-kun?" A girl asked the teacher with an annoyed expression.

"Because I said so. Now Sakura, take your seat, so we can begin." Sakura obeyed and sat down next to Sasuke, who was in the corner sitting by the window. The desk were put into twos.

"Okay, now open up your books to page 200.." The teacher began. Not even two minutes into the lesson was a note placed on her desk.

'Why'd you frown when TenTen asked you about your parents?'

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and quickly wrote, 'Why do you care?' She passed it back to him. Sasuke sighed when he read it and quickly wrote back.

'Just tell me'

'Why?' Sakura asked in response, getting him annoyed.

'Just do it.'

'Jeez, someone's a jerk. I'll tell you though, since you really want to know, they're dead.' Sakura wrote back to him. Sasuke felt a bit bad after he read what she wrote.

'Sorry.'

'It's ok. So what about you? Do you live with yours?' She saw his face harden as he read the note.

'No mine are dead.'

'Oh, sorry.'

'No prob. So why'd you move here?' He wrote back.

'I don't know. Most of my family businesses came from here so…yeah.'

'Oh.'

'So what do you do that your so rich?' Sakura wrote back to him.

'I own a few clubs, restaurants and things like that.'

'That's cool.'

'Yeah.'

'So do you have a girlfriend?' Sakura asked, even thought she had no idea where it came from. Sasuke smirked when he read it. Sakura saw his smirk and scowled.

'_He think's we like him now.'_

'_**So? We do don't we? I mean look at his face and that body. Damn.' **_Sakura's inner self said to her.

'_Shut up.' _

'_**Whatever, Miss Bitchy.' **_Her inner replied.

'No.'

'Oh.'

'Why?' Sasuke asked her.

'Curiosity.'

'_Yeah right.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

'Do you have a bf?'

'I just moved here so no. Although someone did ask me already.'

'Who?'

'The guy you punched friend. By the way I could have handled that guy myself.'

'Sure you could have.'

'I could have. I'm not weak.'

'I know, your annoying.' Sasuke replied and saw as Sakura's face turned a little red from anger. He smirked again.

'I. AM. NOT. ANNOYING.' Sakura wrote back in capital letters.

'Keep thinking that.'

'Arrogant jerk.'

'That's me.'

'Bastard.' Sasuke gave an inward laugh at her response. This girl was something.

'_She's different.' _

'_**Yeah and she's hot.' **_Sasuke found himself nodding in response to his inner's comment.

'_Yeah.' _

'_**Finally. Something we agree on. You should ask her out.' **_

'_Yeah…wait. What? I just meet the girl. Are you nuts?'_

'_**That depends. Are you?' **_

'_Shut up and go away.'_

'_**What? No!'**_

'_NOW!!' _Sasuke told his inner who obeyed but not before flipping him off first.

'Talk to you after class. The teacher is looking at us funny.' Sasuke wrote to her and saw her nod in response. Twenty minutes later the bell rang and they were backing up there stuff.

"So Sakura, what's your next class?" Ino asked coming up to her.

"Study Hall."

"Really? All of us have that too. Let's go." Ino said and everyone followed her to their next class. Sakura got stared at by all the boys as she passed while Sasuke got stared at by all the girls. The two of them both sighed.

"Wow, you have fans on your first day. That's gotta suck." TenTen said to her and she nodded.

"It does but it helps that I'm used to it."

"Fan boys in every other school too?" Hinata asked her and she nodded once more.

"I really hate it. There so annoying."

"Tell me about it." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah, Sasuke has almost all the girls in the school after him." Ino told her.

"Sucks for you."

"You won't be saying that when you get all the boys in the school after you."

"Shut up." Sakura told him.

"We're here guys." Ino said as they reached their second period. They all went to the back of the class and sat down. The bell rang soon after. Naruto entered just as the bell stopped.

"Late, Uzumaki." The teacher said to him.

"What? I wasn't late! That's not fair. I was here when the bell stopped." Naruto yelled at him.

"Take your seat and shut up. Or I'll give you detention."

"I already have detention so it doesn't matter."

"I'll give you detention for the rest of the week if you don't sit down and shut up." The teacher threatened. Naruto muttered under his breath and went towards the group and sat down.

"So he gave you detention?" Shikamaru asked him and he nodded.

"How troublesome."

"Yeah, so Sakura you didn't get to answer my question before. Who do you live with?" Ino asked and all eyes turned to Sakura.

"Sakura!" Her name was called causing all their attention to avert towards the person who said it. It was Reiji. He was walking towards them. Jin was behind him with a scowl on his face.

"My brothers. The first one is Reiji, the one behind him is Jin." Sakura explained.

"They really are hot." Ino commented as she saw them. Hinata and TenTen nodded, agreeing with her.

"So Sakura who are friends?" Reiji asked as he came up to them and sat down. Jin sat down on a desk.

"Umm. This is Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke. You already know Naruto." Sakura told him and he nodded.

"Yeah. You're the guy who saved her from that guy, aren't you?" Reiji asked, his eyes on Sasuke, who nodded in response.

"He didn't save me." Sakura muttered and Reiji smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Me and Jin gotta get going. We have to go talk to el principalo. See ya guys later. Nice meeting ya." Reiji said as he got up and walked away. Jin, however, stayed where he was.

"Aren't you going to?" Sakura asked him.

"Watch that guy, the one who I punched. He's planning something."

"What?"

"I heard whispers that he's gonna try and do something to you. Not now, of course but when you supposedly 'forget' about him."

"Oh, thanks."

"Yeah. He's pissing me off. I would beat the shit out of him but I don't want to get suspended the first day." Jin said before walking away.

Before he was out of earshot, however, they heard him say, "Maybe I'll do it tomorrow."

Sakura and her friends sweat dropped.

"My brother's weird." She said and they all nodded in agreement as they watched him walk out with Reiji, who had been waiting for him.

_**(End of chapter 3. Yeah, so it was boring. Well the next chapter will be the last one for the first day, I think. Yeah, than we'll do a time skip to December, which would be a month skip. There in November right now. Anyway please review. I thank those who already have, I appreciate it. Until next time, BloodyFang92.) **_


	4. Yuki

_Summary: _He was a prodigy, so was she. He was rich, she was too. He was handsome, she was beautiful. He had fan girls, she had fan boys. He had no family and…neither did she? They would have been the perfect couple if not for the fact that she was sent to kill him, by his worse enemy.

_**(This might be a bit boring in the beginning.) **_

_Thoughts _

_**Inner Selves **_

_**Chapter 4: Yuki **_

"So Sakura you never did answer that question I asked yet. We keep getting interrupted." Ino said to and she sighed.

'_Yeah and I was glad for that.' _

'_**Who wouldn't be?' **_

"Ino, shut up and stop asking stupid questions." Sasuke told her with annoyance. Everyone looked at Sasuke with surprise. He never did that before.

"Wha…?"

"It's ok Sasuke." Sakura said to him, understanding why he was saying it. He nodded.

"Anyone care to fill us in? Cause I think we're lost. What's going on?" Ino asked with confusion.

"I don't live with my parents, I live with my brothers."

"Oh, so what was the big deal about that? I mean her parents probably live close by right?" Ino asked and Sakura shook her head, a sad smile on her face.

"My parent's are dead." She told them quietly. Everyone was silent after that.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"It's ok, Ino. I know. They've been dead for a while so I've learned to live with it. It's not a big deal anymore."

"Alright." Ino replied.

"So Sakura what are you doing after school?" TenTen asked her and she thought for a moment.

"I don't know. Probably nothing."

'_If I don't get called to a meeting or get a side mission.'_

"So would you want to come with us to the mall or something?" Hinata asked and she nodded.

"Sure, I just have to make sure I don't have to do anything after school."

"What would you have to do?" Ino said.

"I don't know. I'll call my boss and see."

"Boss? You work?" All the girls asked her at the same time.

"Umm…kinda. I like to keep a hobby."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but I'll probably come."

"Cool! We can hang out and get to know you more." Naruto told her with a grin.

"Who said you were invited?" Ino asked him, her hands on her hip even thought she was sitting.

"Of course I'm coming. I mean…you always let us come even when we _don't _want to. So yeah." Naruto told her.

"Good point." TenTen told him.

"Yeah, you guys are coming, weather or not you like it." Ino said to them, with a hidden threat. Daring any of them to say they weren't coming.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered and Ino turned towards him.

"What did you say?" She said, a vein popping out of her head.

"N-Nothing." He stuttered out. Sakura sweat dropped. This girl was crazier with more mood swings than her.

'_**I don't think so.'**_

'_Yeah, I know.'_

"You better have said nothing. Anyway, Sakura when are you going to find out if you can come or not?"

"I can call him right now if you want to."

"In school? We're not allowed to use our cell phones." Hinata told her and she smiled in response.

"Watch me." Sakura said as she pulled out her cell phone, which was a pink razor. She flipped it open.

"Haruno, your not allowed to have cell phones in school." The teacher said to her. She ignored him and pressed 2. The phone immediately dialed a number.

"Haruno. Did you not hear what I just said?" The teacher said as he rose from his desk.

Sakura still ignored him and put the phone to her ear.

"Haruno!" The teacher yelled as he made his way over to her. Just as he was about to snatch the phone from her, she turned to him.

"He wants to talk to you." She said simply and he looked at her with confusion but took the phone.

"Hello?…Oh, Kabuto-sama, it's you…N-no I was not yelling at her." A loud yell was heard from on the other line.

"Sorry… yes, sir, No problem sir. Of course." The teacher gave the phone back to Sakura saying, "He wants to talk to you."

"Hello, Kabuto?…No, it's ok…Yeah, I can handle it….Alright, bye." Sakura said as she hung up the phone.

She looked at her friends, only to see that they were looking at her with wide eyes and shocked expressions. At least the girls and Naruto were. Shikamaru was too lazy to show shock. Neji and Sasuke didn't show any emotion on their face, their eyes however, were a different story.

"How…?" The girls asked in unison.

"Hold that thought." Sakura said and she flipped her phone open again and pressed 1.

"Hello?"

"Oh, yeah, hey. Ummm…I was wondering if we had anything to do today…..No? Ok, so I'm going to go hang out with some friends….yeah….ok, talk to you later, bye." She said as she hung up her phone.

"Ok you were asking something?"

"How'd you get the principals number?"

"I have my connections. Now that I know I'm coming, what are we going to shop for at the mall?" Sakura asked and all the girls were instantly in a conversation about what they were going to buy. By the time they ended their conversation, the bell rang and they were off to their classes. Sakura was taken to her next class by TenTen.

_**(Time skip…Lunch)**_

"Hey Sakura, over here!" Ino called to her as soon as she was done getting her lunch. She smiled and went over to them, sitting across from Sasuke who was at the end of the table.

"So how's your first day going Sakura?" Ino asked her as she sat down.

"It's going good. The only bad thing was that fight in the beginning of the day." Sakura told her.

"That's good. By the way who was that fight with?"

"I don't know." Sakura replied.

"It was that asshole, Yuki." Sasuke answered.

"Should have known." Ino muttered to herself.

"Who's Yuki?"

"He's the biggest playboy in the school. He goes out with every new girl just to have sex with them. He's a disgusting pig." TenTen told her.

'_**He wouldn't have touched us.' **_Inner Sakura said. Sakura inwardly nodded.

'_Yeah, I would have beat his ass in.'_

'_**Hell, yeah.'**_

'Sounds like a pig." Sakura commented before sipping some of her milk.

"Hope your not talking about us dear sister." A voice said from behind Sakura, causing her to almost choke on her milk. Reiji laughed and slapped her on the back, ceasing her coughing.

"You idiot, don't do that." Sakura yelled at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Reiji said with a laugh.

"And next time she goes after you, I'll resist stopping her." Jin mumbled from behind Reiji and Sakura smiled at him.

"So who were you calling a disgusting pig?" Reiji asked, ignoring Jin.

"That guy from this morning."

"Oh, that asshole. Why? Did he try and do something?" Reiji asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Not yet."

"Good. Tell me if he does, I'll kill him." Reiji told her. Jin coughed behind him and Reiji sighed.

"Ok, Jin will kill him, I'll just beat him senseless. Ok?" Reiji asked and Jin nodded. Sakura and her friends sweat dropped.

"Anyway, I just came…" Another cough was heard.

"Oh my god…_we _just came to check up on you. Now we have to go. See ya sis." Reiji said as he walked away.

"I hate him. Annoying idiot." Jin muttered as he walked after him.

"I swear, I'm not related to them." Sakura said as they left.

"Obviously, I mean your brothers are not as half as annoying as you are." Sasuke told her with a smirk. Sakura's eye twitched.

"What?" She asked, her voice low but threatening.

"You. Are. Annoying." He said to her and she took a deep breathe.

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not." Sakura said. The gang looked back and forth at them with interest. All wondering who was going to win the argument.

"Yeah, you are."

"NO I AM NOT." Sakura yelled at him.

"Yes, you are." Sasuke replied calmly.

"Will you shut up?"

"No."

"Oh my god, _your_ so annoying." Sakura told him and he glared at her.

"What you don't like it?"

"I am not annoying."

"Obviously not, I mean you only call me annoying every time I say something." Sakura said sarcastically.

"That's because it's true." Sasuke said.

"And your annoying every time you call me annoying." Sakura stated with her arms crossed.

"Hn."

"What? What does that mean?"

"That your annoying."

"Oh shut up." Sasuke was about to retort when Sakura's name was called from behind. The whole gang looked back to see Yuki with his six member gang coming. They were bruised and had many cuts.

"Damn." Sasuke said with annoyance.

"What do they want now?" Sakura said with a sigh. Here goes her day.

"Revenge."

"I figured that Sasuke." Sakura replied. She was in no mood for this.

"So you think you can just say no and get away with it, do you? I'm gonna make you regret what happened today pinky." The leader said to her.

'_Did he just call us…pinky?' _

'_**Pinky? I'll show him pinky.' **_Her inner self seethed.

"Pinky?" Sakura snarled., her anger clearly showing.

"Yeah, what you gonna do about it pinky?" The leader said with a laugh.

"You don't have to worry about her." Sasuke said while standing up. Everyone, once again, looked at him with surprise.

"Oh and who do I have to worry about, Uchiha?"

"Look behind you." He said simply.

"What for?"

"For us, asshole." Someone said from behind the six guys. It was Jin and Reiji.

"You! I'm gonna kill you for what you did." The leader snarled.

Jin crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him silently saying, 'I'm waiting.'

"Well, than let's go." Reiji said to him.

"No, not here. I'm not getting expelled for kicking your asses. I'll go it when we have fighting class. Be ready, assholes. Let's go guys." The leader said as he and his gang walked away.

Jin's eye flashed red and he went to go after him, only to have Reiji hold him back.

"Calm down, Jin. We'll get him later." Reiji said struggling to stop him.

"Jin. Stop." Sakura said sternly and Jin stopped. He removed himself from Reiji's hold.

"We better." He said before he walked away.

"I'll go calm him down. Damn idiot." Reiji said as he followed after Jin.

"I think that was enough drama for one day." TenTen said to her.

"More like one decade." Sakura muttered as she put her face in her hands.

"On day and you already got enemies. I hate to think of what the rest of the year is going to be like." Neji commented and Sakura groaned.

"Shut up. I really don't want to know." She mumbled into her hands.

"So, Sakura what's you schedule. I never got to ask you before." Ino asked her, trying t get her mind off Yuki. Sakura told her.

"Hmm…so other than 1st, 2nd and lunch, we have 7th and 8th together .So I get to spend most of the day with you. TenTen also sees you those periods since she has the same classes as me. Shika has every class with you except the last two. He was too lazy to take them. Neji has almost every class with you except 6th. And Sasuke has if I'm not mistaken every class with you." Ino told her and she looked at her with horror.

"You mean to tell me that I have to spend the whole day with this annoying asshole?" Sakura asked her.

"I guess…"

"I'm going to die." Sakura said as she began to bang her head on the table.

"No wonder your stupid and annoying. You have brain damage from hitting your head on things." Sasuke muttered to mostly himself but she heard anyway. The bell ran before she had a chance to comment.

"You are so lucky Sasuke." She told him as she stood up. He smirked in response. They all went to their next class.

(_**Time skip to 7**__**th**__** period. Hand to Hand combat.)**_

The girls and guys went to the locker rooms to change. The girls wore short black shorts and a white tank top. The guys wore long black shorts and a white tank top. They all met at the side of the gym by the bleachers which were on the far left of the gym, all along it.

"So who's our teacher?"

"Gai-sensei." Neji answered.

"Oh, ok." Sakura said. She had no idea who that was. So, yeah.

"Hello my youthful students." A guy with busy eyebrows and a bowl haircut said as he popped out of nowhere. He wore green spandex.

"Where'd he come from?" Sakura asked and they all shrugged in response.

"I see we have a youthful new young lady here with us. Please my youthful lady, introduce yourself to this youthful class." Gai told her.

"Ok…I'm Haruno Sakura." She said to everyone.

"SAKURA!!! What a beautiful name for a beautiful cherry blossom." A boy, probably about her age said. He was the clone of Gai.

"Who's that?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"Lee or as I like to call him Bushy Brows." He replied and she giggled.

"My beautiful cherry blossom will you accept these flowers as a token of my love and become my youthful girlfriend?" Lee said as he got down on one knee in front of her. Sakura sweat dropped.

'_You got to be kiddy me.'_

'_**What a dork. I say we kick him.'**_

'_No! That's just mean.' _

'_**Like we're not mean.' **_Her inner self scoffed.

'_Shut up.' _

'_**Whatever.' **_

"Umm…sorry but I'm not interested." Sakura told him.

"Yeah but she'll take the flowers." Ino said as she grabbed them.

"NO! I will do one billion push ups for this rejection."

"That's right Lee. Do those youthful push ups." Gai said proudly.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee!" They screamed as they hugged in front of a beautiful horizon.

"Where did that come from?" Sakura asked Sasuke who shrugged.

"We're still trying to figure that out." He told her.

After a moment Lee and Gai broke apart.

"Anyway, youthful Sakura, we shall have to give you a test to see where we are going to place you."

"Place me?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"Either in beginner, intermediate or advanced."

"Oh."

"So do I have any youthful volunteer advancement placed students who want to test her?" Gai asked.

"I will Sensei." Sakura's head snapped up to look at the person who said that.

"Yuki."

_**(A/N Chapter 4 done. Ok, the chapter after the next will be the last one for the first day. Than as I said there will be a month time skip. Please review. I thank you those who have. I hope you continue to. Until next time BloodyFang92)**_


	5. Interruptions

_Summary: _He was a prodigy, so was she. He was rich, she was too. He was handsome, she was beautiful. He had fan girls, she had fan boys. He had no family and…neither did she? They would have been the perfect couple if not for the fact that she was sent to kill him, by his worse enemy.

_Thoughts _

_**Inner Selves **_

_**Chapter 5: Interruptions **_

Sakura groaned as she realized who she was going to fight. Of all the people it had to be this annoying man.

'_**We should beat him to a bloody pulp.' **_

'_I know we should but we can't. That would attract to much attention. I mean, come on, wouldn't it be suspicious if I landed him in the hospital in one punch?_'

'_**Maybe just a little bit.' **_Her inner self answered and she inwardly chuckled.

'_Yeah, just a bit.' _

"Ok, so it's youthful Sakura vs. youthful Yuki, who is in the advanced section of the class. If you beat him Sakura, you will be in advanced. If you lose, well we'll see. Get ready." Gai told them, as he eagerly awaited the fight.

"Well here goes nothing." Sakura muttered as she walked towards the mat where they would fight. Yuki was already standing there, giving her a smirk. She sighed, trying to keep her rising anger in check.

"Sakura, you shouldn't fight him." Ino told her with worry. TenTen and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"It's ok, guys, I'll be fine." She reassured them and they nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah and if she's not, we'll kill Yuki." Naruto said to them. They smiled and once more.

"Ready, Pinky?" Yuki said to her and she took a deep breath.

'_**Yeah, ready to kick your ass, ugly.' **_

'_Defiantly.' _

'_**Idiots gonna learn not to mess with us.' **_

"Ok, ready my youthful students? Good, now…be…"

"Stop!" A voice said from the gym entrance. Everyone turned to see…Kabuto.

'_What's he doing here?' _Sakura asked herself and her inner self shrugged.

"Kabuto-sama?" Gai said in confusion.

"She will not fight." He told Gai sternly.

"What?! Why?"

"She doesn't need to prove herself. She is to be placed in the advanced section of the class. She has… well, earned it. Understood?"

"Yes, Kabuto-sama." Gai said with a bow.

"Hey! You! Yeah, you Kabuto-whatever. You can't just come in here, acting all high and mighty just because you're the temporary principal. I was going to fight her before you butted in and you know what, I still am." Yuki told him with anger.

The next minute Yuki found himself on the ground with a foot on his neck.

"I think it is clear who the winner is." Kabuto said when he saw Sakura kick Yuki's feet out from under him and put her foot to his neck.

"That's not fair." Yuki said, almost breathless.

"Anything is fair in a fight. You were not on guard, it is your fault." Kabuto told him and he smirked.

'_Anything, huh?' _He thought before he took both his hands and twisted Sakura's ankle. He than pushed her back, away from him. She winced in pain as she stumbled back a bit.

'_Damn, that hurt.' _She thought to herself as she felt her ankle throb in pain. She saw Yuki jump up.

"You will not fight her." Kabuto said to Yuki.

"Try and stop me, teach." Yuki said before he rushed Sakura.

"It's our funeral." Kabuto muttered. The whole gang heard it however. They looked at Kabuto with confusion before looking back at Yuki and Sakura.

Sakura sidestepped out of Yuki's way and as he passed her, delivered a kick to his back, sending him flying forward, onto the ground. He got up and wiped the blood dripping from his nose which had smashed right into the ground when he fell.

"Your gonna pay for that, bitch." Yuki said as he once again rushed Sakura.

This time, however, he went slower. Sakura sighed and sidestepped once again, dodging his charge but not his arm which he had extended, knowing she would sidestep again. His arm hit her side, a bit as she moved out of the way. Now she was officially pissed off. She ran at him as he turned around and punched him twice in the gut. When, on impulse, he bent over, she kneed him in the face, so he fell to the ground. She put her foot on his neck once again and when he tried to grab her ankle, she stomped on his hand.

"Good job, Sakura." Kabuto said with a small smirk. Sakura nodded to him.

"Yes, very good job. It looks like you would have been in the advanced section anyway." Gai said to her.

"Let him up Sakura."

She did as she was told and let Yuki up, stepping back, away from him. He slowly stood but when he was fully up he went at Sakura, who had been expecting it. He went to punch her only to have a hand catch his fist in mid air.

"You are very bad at listening aren't you?" Kabuto asked him with a sigh. Yuki looked at him in shock. That was impossible. He was all the way on the other side of the room yet he ran here and caught his fist in mere seconds.

"Your coming with me. We need to talk. You can continue your class now Gai. I'm sorry for the interruption." Kabuto said as he left, dragging Yuki, who was still in shock, with him.

"Well, now that that's over, let's begin our sparring. Advanced people may go outside while the other students can stay in her with me." Gai said as Sakura walked back to the gang.

"Come on." Ino said as she walked towards the door leading to outside.

"Your in advanced?" Sakura asked her with surprise.

"Yes as a matter of a fact I am. I'm not as weak as people think."

'_**Could have fooled us.' **_Sakura's inner self muttered.

The rest of the gang followed behind them. When they reached outside there was a grass field with two benches and a swing set to the right and a basketball court to the left. Ino walked towards the left and sat down on a bench once they reached it. Sakura leaned on one of the swing sets poles while TenTen and Hinata sat down on the same bench as Ino. Naruto and Neji sat on the other one while Sasuke also leaned on a swing pole.

"So Sakura you've fought before?" Ino asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I have."

"Really? How many times?" TenTen asked her this time.

"I don't know, I never counted. A few probably." Sakura answered.

'_**That's an understatement. We've been fighting since we were kids.' **_

"Why?" She turned towards Hinata with a raised eyebrow.

'_**Why? What kind of question is that?' **_Her inner self asked as if Hinata had asked why the sky was blue instead of the question she did.

"Why what?"

"Why did you fight?"

'_Apparently it's not a bad question, cause I have no answer.' _Sakura told her inner self as she searched for an answer for the question, only to fine none.

"Ummm…I don't really remember why. It was a long time ago." Sakura said to her, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh."

"So how good are you?" Neji asked her.

"I don't know. Really good?"

"We should see." He said to her.

"How?"

"Fight." he answered.

"With?"

"Me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I might hurt you." Sakura said innocently with a smile. They all chuckled at her.

"Let's go."

"Ok." Sakura said as she stood up.

"Wait! Before I forget I wanted to ask you how you knew Kabuto-no baka." Naruto said to her. Sakura took a deep breath, willing herself not to kill Naruto for insulting Kabuto. All eye turned to her at the question. Sasuke looked the most interested, however.

"Umm…well my guardian, when my brothers and I was younger knew him. He was over like everyday so…yeah he's a good friend." Sakura told them.

"Oh." Everyone but Neji and Sasuke said. Sasuke looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"So you see him often?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well kinda. He's busy with…the school I guess so we don't see him as often as we usually do."

"How many times do you usually see him?" TenTen asked.

"Well about five times a week."

"WHAT?!" Ino yelled.

"What?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Five times a week? Jeez, what does he live at your house?"

"Not yet." Sakura muttered, mostly to herself. Sasuke heard her though.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Hn."

"So Sakura let's go." Neji told her and she followed him to the middle of the grass field.

"Get ready, I won't go easy on you." Neji told her and she smiled.

"I hope not."

'_I'll still beat you, even though I'm not going to use my full strength.' _She thought to herself.

'_**Yeah, kick his ass. Show them we ain't no push over.' **_Inner Sakura said with her fist raised in the air.

"Ready, Haruno?" Neji asked and she nodded. Just as Neji was about to charge, Sakura's cell phone went off.

"Damn it." Neji cursed in annoyance.

"Sorry." Sakura said sheepishly as she took out her phone which was placed on her eight hip. She carried it everywhere. She never knew when she would get a call for a mission.

"Hello?" She asked as she flipped open the phone.

"Sakura." A familiar voice said from the other line.

"Itici." Sakura said to him.

"Itici?" The man on the other line asked with no emotion.

"Yeah, Itici, I'm just hanging out with my _new friends_." Sakura said to him, empathizing new and friends.

"Oh, right. Sasuke's there."

"Yeah."

"So how's my foolish little brother doing?"

"He's good, I think."

"Hn."

"So what do you want Itici? Your not exactly suppose to be calling me during school. I could get in trouble you know."

"You can but you won't. If they do none thing they'll find themselves and their family dead." Itici told her.

"Yeah…so what do you want?"

"Meeting."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? But you said we had no…"

"I know but I changed it, is that ok with you?" Itici asked with annoyance.

"Yeah, sorry. So when and where?"

"Four o'clock at your house."

"My house? Why mine?"

"So I can see it."

"Idiot." Sakura muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Itici."

"Hn. Be prepared."

"For what?"

"Just be prepared." Itici said before hanging up.

"Jerk." She mumbled as she shut her phone and put it back in her case.

"Who's Itici?" Naruto asked her.

"My boss." Sakura said while glancing at Sasuke who was staring at her intently.

"So you ready to fight?" Neji asked her.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. But before we do," Sakura turned to face Sasuke, "Will you stop staring at me? It's getting annoying." Sasuke looked at her stunned before brushing it off and looking away.

"Thank you. And also guys, I can't hang out after school. I'll tell you why after I fight Neji. We delayed this fight too long. Now we can begin." Sakura said to Neji as she got in a fighting stance.

She and Neji circled each other a few times before she got annoyed and went to punch him the face. He ducked and went for her stomach, only to have it blocked by her arm. She countered and smashed her knee into his face. He was thrown back to the ground but quickly jumped back up, dripping blood from his lip where her knee had hit.

He smirked and charged at her. She was ready to sidestep but she was caught off guard when he stopped and sent his fist towards her face. She had no time to dodge, so she turned her face and got hit right in the cheek.

She stumbled back a few steps before turning her head back to look at him. She went to kick him but he caught her foot in midair. It was her turn to smirk as she used her other leg to kick him right in the head.

"Ouch." Naruto said as he saw that.

"That is going to leave a bump." Hinata said as she watched the fight.

"Damn she's good. No one usually lasts this long with Neji." TenTen said and they all nodded in agreement.

Neji was forced to let go of Sakura's leg in order to use his hands to keep him from hitting the ground. He flipped over and landing back on his feet, a hand to his throbbing head.

"Your pretty good." He complimented.

"You too." She said to him.

Neji nodded and circled around her. He lunged at her when she averted her eyes from him. He punched her in the stomach and she winced in pain, backing up a few steps. She launched herself back at him, smashing her fist into his stomach and kneeing him in the face when he bent over to block it, on impulse. He fell on the ground and she placed her foot to his throat.

"I win." She said to him and he nodded, one hand on his nose, trying to stop blood from running down. She had hit him right in the nose. He was pretty sure it was broken now.

She held out a hand and he took it with his clean hand.

"Let me see." Sakura said shooing away his hand. She examined it for a moment.

"It's broken. Sorry about that. Let me fix it." Sakura said and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She smiled and put her hand on his nose.

'_**What the hell are you doing?' **_

'_Fixing his nose? What else?'_

'_**Don't do that. It would make us look suspicious.'**_

'_Oh, yeah. But I can't stop now, I said I'd fix it.'_

'_**Tell him not to tell anybody.'**_

'_K.' _

"Don't tell anyone." Sakura told him as a pink glow emitted from her hand. She was lucky that his back was facing the gang so they couldn't see what she was doing. He felt his nose stop throbbing and bleeding. It instantly felt better.

"How…?"

"Shhh…Don't tell anyone. It's a secret, k?" Sakura said and he nodded, a little confused.

"What did you do?"

"Fixed your nose."

"How?"

"Don't worry about it. Just don't say anything." Sakura said and he once again nodded.

"Good fight."

"Thanks." Sakura said as she walked back towards the gang with Neji following her.

"You guys ok?" Hinata asked as they returned.

"Yeah, I was just checking to see if I had broken anything in Neji's face. He's ok though. Right Neji?"

"Yeah, although my head is throbbing." Neji said as he sat back on the bench with his hand to his head.

"Sorry." Sakura said sheepishly and Neji nodded to her.

"So Sakura, your pretty good."

"Pretty good?" Sakura said with a blank face and the girls all laughed.

"Your awesome. Usually people don't last a minute with Neji, except Naruto and Sasuke." TenTen told her and she looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"So Sakura, why can't you hang out after school?" Naruto asked her.

"Oh, my boss called a meeting."

"Why couldn't he tell you before?" Ino asked and Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. He always does that."

"Well, I guess we'll just go tomorrow than, k?" TenTen asked and she nodded.

"Yeah if he doesn't send me to do something else." Sakura told them.

"He won't cause if he does we'll hunt him down and kill him." Ino told her and she laughed.

"Yeah." Just as she said that the bell rang.

"Time for fencing. Fun." Ino said while whirling her index finger in a circular motion.

"You don't like fencing?" Sakura asked.

"What makes you think that?" Ino asked with sarcasm and Sakura smiled.

"So whose our teacher?"

"Who else?"

"Gai." Ino nodded and Sakura sighed. This was going to be fun.

_**(A/N: Alright chapter five done. Action! Finally. Yeah and the introduction of Itachi or Itici. Anyway the next chapter will be the last one for the first day. Sorry about how long the first day is. It's just a lot happens as you can see. I hope you guys review. Thanks to those who have. Appreciate it. Until next time BloodyFang92)**_


End file.
